There are a wide variety of disposable plastic articles of manufacture in use today. Because of their low cost and convenience, they are very popular and not readily displaceable in terms of consumer appeal and demand.
However, many of these articles are not degradable and are not readily or economically recyclable. Consequently, they have caused and are causing a monumental waste disposal problem and are an environmental hazard to our society.
The object of the present invention is to provide a broad range of disposable and degradable plastic articles to replace the articles that are currently made from nondegradable plastics that cannot commercially or economically be recycled.